Emotional Traffic
by XaiArky
Summary: Multiple pairings with multiple ways of expression. R&R, if possible. I don't own Vocaloid. Pairings include: LenxRin, LukaxKaito and MikuxKaito. Maybe more.. ;
1. Chapter 1

It was Len's first day of school for his junior year of high school. some of his best friends that he knew ever since kindergarden, Kaito and Miku, were waiting outside for him.

"Len.." His mom said from outside of his room "Len.. Honey get up. Miku and Kaito are waiting outside for you. You'll be late for the bus if you stay in bed any longer." She opened the door and put his usual clothes on the bed, a white short sleeve shirt with black lining around the edges of the sleeves and waist, and his black pants with his yellow and orange belt that hangs off if his right side, but only slightly.

"Thanks Mom." Len said "Can I have some privacy though?" She nodded and walked outside of his room for him to get dressed. Len was dressed in no time at all, picked up his bag, phone, and iPod, and walked outside to greet his friends. "Hey guys."

"Hi Len." Kaito and Miku said, simultaneously. Miku blushed and Kaito laughed. Miku wore her usual grey tank-top with detached sleeves reaching way beyond her palms and Kaito wore his long white coat and blue scarf that almost never seemed to leave his neck. Miku did have secret feeling that she's been feeling for Kaito lately, but she could never tell him how she felt because she didn't want him, or Len, to feel awkward about it. "Shall we get going?" Kaito asked.

"I guess so. I'm really curious to see what kind of classes we get this year." Len said as they walked down the street toawrd their high school. It was a small school with only about 400 kids enrolled in it with a baseball and softball team that prospered every school year. Len and Kaito joined baseball every year and Miku went to softball, and they all went to each others games to cheer each other on. They got into their schools large auditorium and sat down in the middle row of seats together with Len sitting in the middle, Miku on the right, and Kaito on the left. Len looked past Kaito and saw a girl sitting with her head down, writing something her her little note book. She had a big white bow in her hair, with a white shirt and black pants similar to Len's, including the belt. She looked over at Len, blushed, and dipped her head back into her book. Kaito turned around just in time to see that happen.

"I think she's new here. Either that or she's just a grade or two lower than us." Kaito said "I'm going to go talk to her." He stood up and walked over to the blonde, who still had her head in her book, and sat down right next to her. "Hey there. What's that you have there?"

"It's... it's just my copy book. I write a little here and there..." the girl said, shyly. "Why do you care?"

"I was just curious. What's your name?"

"Rin Kagamine." She and Len both had the same last name and that startled Kaito, so he didn't respond right away. "You okay?"

"Fine. Fine. Uh... Well... My name's Kaito."

"Any last name?"

"I was never told I had one. So I don't know." The bell rang for their advisory period to start. "Listen, I gotta go. If we have the same lunch period together, you can sit with me and my friends."

"Who're your friends?" Kaito pointed over at Miku and Len, who were getting up out of their seats and headed to the room specified on the paper that they got in the mail, and they waved. Rin waved back and left to her class as well. When the trio were in the halls, Len and Miku were dying to know what Rin said. "I'll tell you when we get to class." Kaito said. They all got into their small class of 18 students, them included, and sat down in a corner of the room with 3 desks in the corner.

"She was really cute." Len said "What was her name, Kaito?"

"It was Rin. And she's also got the same last name you do. It could be coincidence , or your Dad got around before he... Nevermind." Len's father died when he was only 7, in a plane crash on his way home from a business trip, and it severely effected Len when he was younger. "But yeah. She really does have your last name."

"You're sure?" Miku asked "Are you sure you didn't mishear her? Like she said 'Kamgime' and you mistook it?"

"I know what I heard, Miku." Kaito snapped back "Len, you're being awful quiet." Miku blushed bright red as the teacher walked by and gave the three their rosters for the day and when the teacher walked away, Miku snatched the paper from Len and Kaito's hands to compare them.

"I mean..." Len started "She can't be my sister. My Mom would've at least known that I had a sister." He pulled Kaito closer "I think I have a crush on her too... and... if she is my sister... that's just wrong..."

"Hey guys. Look." Miku handed the rosters back to them. "It looks like we have the same classes all around. From Algebra 2 too Physics. Talk about luck, right?"

"Yeah that is really lucky." Len said to her "When's our lunch, though?"

"You always do like your lunch. Let me see..." Miku checked the paper again "4th period lunch. Right after gym."

"Great. We can work up an appetite." Len said. "I wonder if Rin also has 4th lunch..." he thought to himself. The other was opposite. It wanted to do what the other didn't. "If she does, I just hope I can work up the nerve to talk to her. I'm not Kaito... I can't just do that. I don't have his personality... I wonder if... I could write her a poem. Yeah. That's what I'll do. A poem. But that's so cliche... She'll think I'm so unoriginal that she'd want nothing to do with me..." The bell rang for their first period to start and it snapped him out of his trance. They all visited their classes one by one as the period changed, first their Algebra class, English, gym, than their lunch came along. They sat at a table surrounded by a wall of people waiting for their lunch from the school cafeteria but Len, Miku, and Kaito all decided last year that they wouldn't eat anymore of their food and bring their own lunches instead, and share with each other if one of them forgot to bring theirs. Right as Len was ready to take a bite of his sandwich, he caught a glimpse of a large white ribbon across the lunchroom. Kaito saw it too.

"I think that's Rin. I'm going to go and get her. She may be looking for us." He stood up and followed the white ribbon. Len began to blush bright red and Miku took notice.

"What's the matter, Len?" Miku asked.

"No-nothing." Len stuttered. Miku gave him a ahrd look as Kaito came walking back with Rin.

"Seems like she has our lunch period too. That's nice, isn't it?" Rin nodded shyly. She was only used to talking to Kaito, not to Len or Miku. "Why don't you take my seat? You can sit next to Len."

"Okay..." Rin said, sitting down. She looked over at Len and they both stared into each others eyes.

Kaito leaned over to Miku and whispered "Len's got a crush on her. I'm trying to get them to talk but... I really don't know how to get it started."

"Well I don't know either... Lets just leave them alone for now. I guess the words will flow by the end of the period." Miku grabbed Len's arm to tell him something "Len, Kaito adn I are going to the Library. I wanna see if they installed that AC unit for when it gets really hot at the end of the year." Len stared at them both "Don't worry. You'll be fine." They went away and left them both there, but they still spoke no words to each other. The bell rang and they both quickly got up and went to their next periods, and Len's was in the Library. He didn't speak with Miku or Kaito, because he just couldn't believe that they would just abruptly leave him there with a girl that he had a crush on, but nothing to say to her. When the last period bell rang, Len ran home, leaving them both behind.

When Len got home, he ran up to his room and cried into his pillow. "Idiot!" he yelled at himself "You're such an idiot! You made a complete fool of yourself in front of her. Can you even stand in front of her now?"

Across town, at Rin's house, she was also in her room, cuddling her pillow. "I never even got his name..." She thought as she laid her head down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking a while. I can easily write, but I usually can't find time to write. ); Enjoy!  
**

Kaito was sitting on his front porch after a long days work at school a few weeks after their first day and meeting Rin, who was still very shy around Miku and Len. Kaito was reading his favorite book, 'To Kill a Mockingbird', as Len turned the corner of his street. Kaito talked to Rin very well, and often, and Len was very jealous of him for that very reason, but they were both fridns so Len thought it would help him in his quest if he asked Kaito how he did it, even if he really didn't want to. Kaito waved as soon as he caught sight of Len walking toward him, and Len waved back.

"Hey Len." Kaito said, putting his book back under his seat "What brings you to my house?"

"I wanted to... uh... ask you something." Len said, shyly "May I sit down?"

"Uh... Sure. Just sit down right next to me." He pulled a seat beside his own and Len sat down next to him " What do ya need?"

"Well... You and Rin..." Kaito looked at him like he knew where this conversation was going "You two talk to each other a lot, but I can't see to form any words when I get within 100 feet from her." Len grasped the arm of his chair, hard "How do you do it?"

"What do you mean 'How do I do it'?" Kaito asked, confused "I just... talk. It's a natural thing for me. No one is a stranger. But if you want MY advice in trying to make Rin like you, give her something." Kaito thought for a second "You like writing, right? Well so does she. Give her a poem or something. I think she'd like that."

"I thought of that already. I just... can't give it to her. I wrote it already, but, I'm just... too shy and... bashful. Can you.. you..." Len tried to ask him but couldn't finish the sentence. Kaito already knew what he wanted, though.

"Sure, Len. I'll give it to her. Just give it to me in advisory tomorrow." They both stood up and before Len left for his house, he gave Kaito a hug. Kaito blushed from embarrassment, thinking someone would see them. Len thought nothing of it. They were both really good friends. 'Uh... Len?"

"Thanks Kaito. I'll see you tomorrow." Len let go and walked back the way he came. Kaito watched him as he walked, and when Len was past the corner again, he sat back down and continued his reading.

Len stayed up all night making revisions on his poem for Rin, trying to make it as perfect as possible. Multiple pieces of paper were burned though trying to make it and, at almost 3 in the morning, it was finished. He felt as though all his emotions toward her were expressed to their fullest. If they were rejected, he would be devastated. Len gave it to Kaito as they walked to school so Miku wouldn't notice and become curious about what it was. At their lunch, Kaito was talking to Rin as he usually does and 15 minutes before the period ended, gave her the paper containing the poem.

"Rin, I've got this for you. It's not mine, though. I don't think of you in a romantic way." Kaito said as he handed her the poem.

"Oh really? Well... do you know who it is?" She asked before opening it.

"Just read it."

"Fine." Rin opened the paper, read the first 5 lines of it, and started to cry. She got the power to read the rest of it after composing herself. "You are my everything." She began to say "You are the light of my fire called life. The one that brings me joy. I know you, you don't know me. I love you, you don't love me. I.."she stopped, took a deep breath, and continued "I can't express my feelings through speech, but writing is my specialty. Rin, remember: I love you. I just only hope you can find the same feelings for me in your heart..."

"That was... That was beautiful." Miku said, also crying "Kaito, who wrote that?"

"Someone you know very well, Miku." Kaito said back.

"Can you tell em who wrote it at least?" Rin asked.

"I don't think he'd like me saying it. From that poem, he sounds like he really wants to meet you face to face, though. Some 'one on one' time. I can get him to meet you. I talk to him next period. How about you meet him in front of the school. How's that?"

"Id'... I'd love that." Rin said, smiling and finally wiping away her tears. The bell rang for them to leave the lunch room and Rin walked away muttering "Outside, after school. Outside, after school." to not forget. Len knew that he had to meet Rin after school now. If he stood her up, then he would have no chance with her ever in the future. Kaito was going through all that trouble to try and get them talking and hanging out with each other.

After the final bell rang, Rin quickly packed her books up and went straight for the stairs that led up to the main entrance of the school. She had so many thoughts as she sat there about her "secret admirer."

"I wonder what he's like. Is he tall? Short? Cute?" Then she began to think negatively "It's probably that nerd in Biology class... He always gives me looks every time we get paired up in the same group. And even after that!" She looked around worried, and inside the school, Kaito was hurrying Len along to meet Rin.

"Hurry up, Len. I bet she's waiting for you."

"I don't know if I can do this..." Len said, nervously.

"Oh don't give me that!" Kaito snapped "You're going. I'm not letting you let this pass you by. She REALLY wants to meet the man who wrote that heartfelt poem. Now go!" Kaito pushed Len out of the front door and Len slowly walked to Rin, then sitting down next to her.

"Hey..." Len said.

"Are- are you the one who wrote that poem? And aren't you the boy who wouldn't even talk to me on the first day of school?" Len blushed.

"Yeah... That was me. Both of those things were me."

"I thought you didn't talk to me because you thought I was stupid or... not cool."

"Not at all. I really like you, though. My name's Len, by the way. Len Kagamine."

"Kagamine? That's... that's my last name."

"Aren't there some people with the same last names in the world? Like... Thomas and Russell?"

"Yeah... I guess that's true. It could be coincidence." Rin looked him in the eyes. His light blue and green eyes. "You're got really beautiful eyes." Len blushed even more as Rin smiled at him. "Hey, can I give you something?" Rin scrounged around in her bag and got a piece of paper along with her mechanical pencil. She wrote down her phone number for her cell phone. "Take it. You should call me sometime." She tore the paper in half, gave Len the one with her number to put in his pocket and the blank piece for his number. "Can i... have your number too?"

"Sure." Len wrote his number down with Rin's pencil and gave it back to her. "Listen, I have to get home. My Mom might get worried if I get home later than 4:30."

"Oh... okay. I guess... I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure." The two parted ways and went home. Len had a pep in his step as he walked and his Mom saw it as he walked inside, but let him be. "She really does like me!" He exclaimed in his mind when he got back to his room "I never would've thought that she'd like a guy like me. All shy and bashful, but she does. I can't get caught up in this moment, though. Can't rush it. I really need to repay Kaito... but... How?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Guess I type a little TOO fast for my own good. My lengths of the chapters aren't important, the message is.  
**

In the weeks following, Len and Rin grew closer. Went out with each other to places throughout the town. To the movies when the movie that they both were dying to see, and Len paid for her. Kaito enjoyed watching them grow closer together and felt nice having played a part in bringing them together. Kaito, though, now had feelings for the new girl that had been transferred from a distant school, Luka Megurine. She had long, usually flowing, pink hair that reached down to her thighs and usually wore a black blouse followed by a black skirt lined with gold at the rims of both the waist and bottom edges. Kaito's "feelings of love" weren't shared with anyone, not even Len and Miku, who he trusted completely. They both, though, noticed he got silent and bashful whenever Luka walked by them in the halls and it wasn't like Kaito to get silent around anyone. As he said "No one is a stranger" and "Talking comes natural.", so Len and Miku wanted to know why, but Miku dreaded what she'd hear.

"Hey, Kaito?" Len said as the three of them were walking to Miku's house on that Friday. It was Miku's turn to have their usual "bi-weekly sleepovers" that they never outgrew since their childhood. Kaito always brought his gaming console along with him when he went to either Miku or Len's house.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Why do you get all tongue-tied every time Luka walks by in class? Even in Algebra... She's got that class with us too and you don't answer as many questions as you used to since she got to our school."

"I.. uh..." Kaito was stuttering as Miku looked at him with eyes like they were expecting something deathly to happen "I think she's cute. That's why." Miku felt her heart shatter. Her crush, that she knew for so long, has a crush on another girl. When they got to her house, Miku went into the kitchen and got some snacks for her friends as they hooked up the system to her living room television. They spent all the hours of the night before they went to bed playing the most recent Naruto game, which Kaito always played and no one could beat him at it. After the final game between Len and Kaito, that Kaito won, they went upstairs and got in the sleeping bags that Miku's mother set up as they were downstairs.**  
**

When Kaito was sound asleep, and not even the sound of a stampede of oxen could wake him, Miku crawled over to Len to talk to him. She nudged him in his side.

"Len... Len c'mon wake up. I really need someone to talk to..." Miku begged.

"Miku?" Len said, confused "Wha-what're you doing? It's... three in the morning..."

"I know... it's just..." Miku blushed and couldn't say what she needed to "I... forget it. Sorry, Len. Go back to sleep..."

"Miku... I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

"But I can't tell you everything. Just let it be. I'm sorry for waking you." Miku went back over to her bed and Len laid his head back down to sleep like he dropped the idea, but Len knew what she wanted to talk to him about. He saw that Miku had feeling for Kaito since they started to bud and hoped that they would be together, but with Luka coming into the picture, he could only hope that Kaito will make the right choice and pick Miku.

Tears flowed down Miku's face as she laid down. She knew that she didn't have any courage to tell either Len or Kaito her feelings. She wasn't that type of girl. "Why can't I do it... I get so close! And then just chicken out at the last second!" Miku thought "If I can't do that... Then I guess Kaito won't ever know... And go with Luka... It's for the best..."

The following weeks at school, before the start of their two week winter break from school, Kaito told Len, Miku, and Rin that he was going to ask Luka out on a date and that Len and Rin could join them to make it a double date. Len and Rin said yes, Kaito just needed a response from Luka. Miku asked her Mom to get her out of school early that last day of school before the break. The day Kaito was going to ask. She didn;t want to be there when he did. It'd make her feel even worse for not telling him about her feelings.

"Hey Luka!" Kaito yelled from down the street of their school behind her.

"Who-" Luka said as she turned around to face him "Oh hi, Kaito. What's up?"

"I know this is all of the sudden, but do you maybe want to go out to get something to eat later? I mean... you don't have to and it's okay if you don't want to but I was just wond-" Luka stopped his sentence with her hand over his mouth.

"So nervous, are you?" Kaito nodded "I'll go." She looked past him and saw Len and Rin behind him, holding hands. "Are they going with us?" Kaito nodded again "I don't really... DO double dates..."

"Oh well... uh..." Kaito stepped back to talk with Len and Rin.

"I know what you're going to ask." Len said "And the answer is yes if you really want to make this mistake."

"Mistake?" Kaito asked in confusion "What do you mean?"

'You'll know what I mean when the time comes..." Len said as he turned around "C'mon, Rin. Lets go. I have to tell you something." Len grabbed her arm and walked down the street to Rin's house. Kaito watched them until he couldn't see them anymore.

"What's his problem?" Luka said after they were out of earshot.

"I don't..." Kaito was speechless.

"We going out or not? You seem nice." Luka held Kaito's hand and Kaito led her to the restaurant that he had planned to take her to.

At Rin's house, Len was exploding with rage at his friend and how oblivious he was to how much Miku cared for him. Rin was scared because she had never seen Len act like this and Len nearly wrecked her room as her mother was out shopping for presents for her family members.

"Len! Stop!" She finally yelled with tears.

"I..." Len snapped back to reality and saw that he had wrecked her room "Oh.. Rin..."

"My room... Len..."

"I'll get it back together. Don't worry. I don't know what came over me..." Len cleaned up his mess and sat down next to Rin on her bed as she was grasping her cat pillow "I'm sorry..."

"I never saw you act like that... Ever." Rin said "Are you.. Does it have to do with Kaito?"

"Yeah... How oblivious he can be. Honestly thinks he can find happiness with that pink haired girl. You're seen how Miku acts around him too, right?"

"What do you mean, Len? You think Miku loves Kaito and Luka is deterring her?"

"No... I think Miku has trouble speaking her mind to him. A few weeks ago, we had our bi-weekly sleepover, we had them ever since we were little, and she wanted to talk to me about 'something'. I've seen how she acted around Kaito before, but lately she's been shy around him, so i thought that 'something' was Kaito and we would talk about her feeling for him. But before she talked, she blushed brigh red and crawled back to her bed. Rin: Miku does love Kaito."

"But Kaito loves Luka." Rin responded "How can you tell him how his love life goes?"

"I'm not."

"It sure sounds like it."

"I'm just saying he's making a mistake with Luka and WILL find himself heartbroken if she stays with her and doesn't get with Miku. That's it. I don't want to tell him this because he's so head strong with his decisions that he won't change them unless something terribly wrong happens along with the decision." Rin grabbed Len's arms and laid him down next to her.

"It won't help us if we worry about it. Let him make his own decisions." She undid Len's pony tail, cuddled up on him, and gave him a kiss. "You're right, Len. He does need to know how Miku feels. We'll both tell him, tomorrow. But tonight, just think if me." Rin kissed him again and crept her hand up his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the majorly delayed update. My love life called, and it wasn't good...  
Rating changed only for language in this chapter.  
**

In the following months after Len warned Kaito that he was making a mistake with Luka, Kaito didn't listen, and his recent trip plans were going to show him why. Kaito had planned to go down to the beach with Luka and Rin, because he had recently gotten his drivers license and he wanted to do something nice for all the girls he knew, but when he asked Miku to go, she just turned red and ran away. Len was fine with Rin going with him, he knew Rin'd be protected. Kaito's plan was just to visit the beach and to let the girls bring their swimsuits if they felt like swimming, and only Luka brought her's. On the car ride over, Rin and Kaito talked constantly about many subjects, including Miku and Len. Luka was silent the whole time, thinking to herself that "This 'Rin' girl is trying to take my Kaito away, which I won't allow." Luka wanted to go out and swim before they hit the boardwalk. She did it to get the attention of Kaito, with no avail. As they were all walking to the boardwalk to enjoy a nice night before they went home, Luka held Rin back behind Kaito and let loose all her fury.

"Do you really think you can take him from me?" Luka said, firmly gripping Rin's arms.

"What? Kaito? I'm not in love with him." Rin said, confused "We're just friends."

"Yeah, sure. Right. Keep saying that but I know you really just want nothing more than to just take him from me." Luka pushed Rin onto the beech and the sound made Kaito turn around. "Well guess what! You're not going to!" Luka yelled, raising her fist.

"Woah." Kaito said, quickly standing in front of Luka "What're you doing?"

"This little whore thinks she can take you from me."

"Whore? You can't say that about my friend." Rin looked up at Kaito, who was still holding Luka. She expected Kaito to just give into what Luka said and walk away, but he protected her.

"You're really taking her side?" Luka said in surprise. "That... that..."

"Don't even say it again." Kaito interrupted "Look. I've really been thinking about it and... We're not right for each other. I've tried to deal with my feelings and be with you but... After what you said about Rin... It made me realize something about you: You're really just out to get what you want and nothing else. You're never told me anything about yourself too, which furthers my thought."

"You're breaking up with me?" Luka yelled "Of all the... and you think I'm not good enough for YOU? Fuck that! You're not good enough for me!" Kaito let her go and turned around to help Rin up.

"I can take you home if you want." Kaito said calmly.

"No fuck you. I'm not taking a ride from someone whose ego is as inflated as a balloon." She took out her phone from her bag and began to dial. "Get the hell away from me." Kaito picked up Rin and walked away from the beech.

"I'm sorry Rin. She was..."

"You made the right choice. She wasn't right for you." They both got into the car and to drive to Len's house, to drop Rin off there before Kaito went to talk to Miku. "You know..." Rin said as they drove onto the road leading home "Miku really likes you, Kaito. And I mean REALLY likes you."

"I know, Rin." Kaito said, emotionless "I just... Hope she accepts me after being the fool that I was."

"Of course she will!" Rin reassured "Lets just get to Len's house and enjoy the ride."

At Len's house, his doorbell rung unexpectedly while his parents were out for the night, and it was Miku. She had a request for Len that she had to ask, even if he'd say "No."

"Oh hi!" Len said, after opening the door "What're you doing here Miku?"

"I uh..." Miku paused "Just... I need to ask you something. A favor, more or less. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Just take a seat on the couch." Both sat down next to each other.

"Len.. I..." She was slow to start her sentence "This is going to sound weird... I just know it. But here goes everything: I care about you and Kaito... a lot. And... well... I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I care about, and Kaito is going out with Luka and wants nothing to do with me." She was flushed red as Len stared blankly at her "And... Do you think... well..." Len gave her a hard stare of disapproval, but couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I don't know Miku..." Len finally said.

"I knew it'd sound weird. Forget I said anything."

"No I mean-" Len stopped "If you really want to, I'd be happy." Len couldn't believe what he was saying. His natural sympathy and compassion was talking for him.

"Re-really? You'll..."

"Sure." Miku was still flushed as she readied herself for the kiss. Len followed her motions and they locked together, in embrace. Miku got closer to Len, in a way so he wouldn't notice, and tried to enjoy every moment.

"Len?" A voice said from Len's doorway. Len borke the kiss quickly and looked at who it was. It was Rin and Kaito, standing in the still opened door. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she turned around and ran home. Len tried to run after her, to explain what she just saw, but couldn't keep up with her. Kaito and Miku were left at Len's house, staring at each other, not saying a word.

"I... Didn't know you liked Len..." Kaito finally said "Rin said that you liked me and I even saw it myself a couple of times, but I guess I was mistaken."

"It's really not what it looks like!" Miku said back.

"So I didn't just see the two of you kiss? It was just my mind playing tricks on me?" Kaito said, sarcastically.

"No.. it's just..." Miku stuttered, not finishing her sentence.

"Forget it, Miku. I'm going home." Kaito turned around and walked to his car, only to have his waist wrapped around by Miku's arms halfway there. "What're you doing?"

"Don't go..." Miku said softly "I-I love you Kaito."

"Sure." Kaito said, coldly "From what I saw, you love Len."

"I just wanted my first kiss to be with someone I care about. And I care about you and Len a lot!" Miku was on the verge of crying "You were with Luka and Rin. We were alone."

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss him."

"I had no hope in dating you!" Miku yelled "At least I thought I didn't."

"Now's not the time to talk. I've got to get home. Later. Later is the time for talk. I need to hear Len's side of this... crazy story. Now let go, Miku..." Miku slowly took her arms off of him and watched him as he drove off. Miku walked home that night alone and fearful that she just threw away her one chance at happiness along with Len's love, all because she wanted to have her first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and faved. ^-^**

"Why dd he do it?" Rin thought as she sat in her bed that night and Len was outside "Was I not good enough? Is it because I don't know how to speak my mind? Or that my body's not good enough? Not mature enough?" She kept slamming her fists into her be. Her phone rang on the table right next to her bed. It was Len. She hesitated before picking it up. The picture on her phone was of Len smiling during their third date. Rin scowled at the picture and threw the phone against the wall. She then went over to the window, opened it, and yelled at Len. "Go home! I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"But I can explain what you saw!" Len responded.

"Just go home!" Rin slammed her window shut and laid back down in her bed. Len took the phone away from his head, and looked at Rin's picture that he had on it.

"Why?" He whispered "I had you. You were my everything. And now... you're gone." A tear ran down Len's face "Go home Len... There's nothing more you can do... Love. It's crazy, isn't it?"

The next morning, Rin's doorbell rang but she was reluctant to answer, because she thought it was Len. But it was Miku. She was the one who wanted to talk to Rin about what she saw.

"Rin?" Miku asked from behind the door "I really need to talk to you..."

"What do you want!" Rin yelled as the door flung open "There's nothing to talk about with you!"

"Just hear me out. Please." Miku pleaded "What happened last night... I didn't mean for it. I was... so depressed about Kaito that... I didn't know what I was doing. I needed someone that I cared about to make me feel important in the world. Rin... I'm so sorry about it."

"Why my Len, though? Miku... I thought we were friends..."

"We still are! Rin, I care about him as much as I do you and Kaito. Please... Don't let the love you and Len have be ruined because of how selfish I was. Len had nothing to do with it. It was all my idea. Just... Give him another chance." Rin gave her a hard stare for a while, then grabbed her arm, pulled her close, and gave her a hug. Miku was startled at first, but then lowered her arms around the smaller girl and hugged back.

"I trust you, Miku." Rin whispered "You're known Len longer than I have and you two are probably the best of friends. I understand now, and I forgive both you and Len."

"Rin... Thank you..." Miku said through her whimpering voice.

Kaito and Len had their appointment that day too. Len needed to explain to Kaito what he saw. He was going to tell him exactly what Miku said the night before, only as conformation, but Kaito was ready with a question that could break their friendship. He sat on his front porch, waiting for Len as he walked up.

"Hi Len." Kaito said "I guess you're here to talk to me about last night."

"Yeah... I am." Len didn't know what to tell him. he had to choose his words carefully. He wanted to keep Kaito as a friend and open his heart to Miku, but in this situation, it was hard to do that without sacrificing one option. "Kaito... What you saw... It was my idea." Kaito looked at him, shocked "She was... just so distraught about losing you to Luka that she needed someone close to her. Someone to show her that she mattered!"

"That's... that's not what Miku told me." Kaito thought over what Len said for a moment, then turned to him and put his hand on Len's shoulder. "Len: You're willing to lie to me, and risk our friendship, so that Miku can be with me?"

"You... you knew I was lying?"

"You didn't sound sincere with your answer, and I've known you long enough to know when you're lying." Kaito took his hand off Len "Do you love Miku?"

"What?" Len said in shock.

"I said-"

"I know what you said but... why?"

"I just need to know."

"Of course I've had feelings for Miku, but Rin is my girl. Even if we stay apart, she's still my one and I'll never find another one like her." Kaito nodded and went over to his car.

"Get in. You need to tell Rin that. For me, I have to see Miku."

Miku went home after the visit with Rin, and Kaito went there to see her. He calmly walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" He heard Miku yell from inside. She opened the door, and then her mouth dropped. "Ka-Kaito? Wha-What're you doing here?"

"I came here to see you." Kaito said "I've just been... a fool these past months. No, these past years. I was blind. No girl can give me the comfort and love you can..." Kaito began to blush, and it was the first time Miku saw him blush. "Miku: I-I love you." Miku was left speechless. She fell to her knees and wept tears of joy. Kaito quickly helped her up and hugged her.

"Yo-you don't know..." Miku started "How much that means to me. I love you too." Miku cried into Kaito's chest as he put his hand on her head.

"It's all gonna be okay..."

At Rin's, Len poured his emotions out for her. All his love and devotion was shown in the speech he made for her.

"Len... You hurt me. Really. You did." Rin said afterward "Miku came to me earlier and told me what had happened, that it was all her idea and not yours. That you were a good enough of a friend to give her the kiss she wanted with someone she cared about. I forgive you, Len."

"Oh Rin!" Len yelled in excitement "Thank you!"

"But not entirely."

"'Not entirely'? What's that mean?"

"You have to do something for me first. You have to give me a kiss." Without another word, Len grabbed Rin's arms and kissed her. She had missed him so much and Len felt it in the kiss, because she put so much passion into it. After that she thought "It's all gonna be okay..."


End file.
